Kondomo No Youkai
by gundam06serenity
Summary: Chances of surviving training: 70:1, life expectencey once training is completed; 3-6 months max. Chances of four friends surviving & making it out of there? Zero.In a world where humans rule supreme, the full-blooded supernatral keep themselves to themse
1. Chapter one : Shinigami

**Kondaomo No Youkai**

Title: Kondomo no youkai

Category: Gundam Wing

Genere: Supernatral, Angst, Romance

Warnings: Mentions of slavery, AU (alternative Universe), OOC (out of character), bad language, referneces to abuse, slavery, may contain mentions of child abuse, may contain references to non-graphic rape (may not be included- may only be implied), non- main character death, YAOI (MALE-MALE SLASH), Yuri (may be mentioned).

Rating: pg13 / R (may go up in the near future)

Pairings: ...? (You'll have to wait and see, now, wont you?)

Authors notes: ...I have no excuses for this. forgive me please read review!.. The result of late-night saiyukai reading mixed with fanfic-reading...

Disclaimer: I own nothing... :(... the characters belong to the lovely people at Bandai and Sunrise and in Japan... If I did, it would not have been sutiable for little children to watch... It woluld have been full of slashey-goodness :)

Summary: In a world where humans rule supreme, the full-blooded supernatral keep themselves to themselves, the abominations, the half-breeds, are treated as lower than dirt, as personal servents, as pit-fighter, as play-things, as slaves. The old generations condoned it, the new know not the truth, the kondomo no youkai suffer in silence, those who rebel, falling out of favor. Those living on the streets, more often than not, captured, forced to be pit-fighters. Chances of surviving training: 70:1, life expectencey once training is completed; 3-6 months max. Chances of four friends surviving making it out of there? Zero.

Key words:

If any of the following words' translations are incorrect please e-mail me! Thank-you!

Kondomo no youkai child of demon. I've been reading waaaay too much Saiyuki recently... In this fic humans will use youkai or kondomo no youkai as an insult (unless some wonderful person out there wishes to tell me the Japanese term for demon spawn or half blood, or abomination)

hambun-chi half-blood

kitanai-chi dirty blood

also called Children of Taboo - used to be called children of tabpp before bred for fighting slavery because many saw it as an offence to the gods a risk of angering both demon human gods by cross-breeding

Key:

FLASHBACK flashback

- Dream - dream

'blablabla' thoughts

" ladedadeda" speech

WARNINGS: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS non-graphic violence, non-main character death breifly mentions minors having sex/ being lovers. THIS IS A YAOI, SLASHY FIC PEOPLE! IF MALE-MALE RELATIONSHIPS OFFEND YOU, PLEASE STOP READING!

Chapter One

Child of demon, child of human, child of darkness

Half-bloods, concieved, born, raised for one purpose.

They are the hambun-chi, the kitanai-chi, the kondomo no youkai.

They are the half-bloods, the ones with dirty-blood, the children of demons.

They are the children of Taboo, half-human, half supernatral.

Feared by one, the mistakes of another, loathed and despised by all.

Slaughtered, enslaved, tourtured, played-with, used and discarded, needlessly killed.

Unwanted, yet unable to be set free, unable to function without them.

The innocent:

enslaved

Turned bitter

becoming resentful

All for their captors amuesment.

They have no place in the worls.

They are the children of Taboo, the unwanted, the shunned.

They have had enough.

They want change, want freedom.

They will do anything to get it.

Chapter One: Never Change

Tap Tap Tap

The sound of pacing broke the eearie silence of the night as the irrate, chinese teen paced around his shared prison-like cell, head held high, scowling darkly at the three grim, grey, dirt and bloo dstained walls, eyes glancing up at the three small black-stained steel doors, eyes darting to the fourth bar-covered wall, his anxiatey masked carefully behind his feirce glare as his eyes again searched the third wall, past the floor-to-ceiling length iron bark, onyx orbs searching desperatlyy, ears straining to hear the slightest sound in the still, damp, dungon-like place.

A tall, nineteen year old teenager with waist-length crimson-streaked platinum blond hair stood, strong, muscular arms folded, leaning back against the slightly damp stone wall, head tilted down, long blond bangs masking ice bluse eyes; eyes that followed his chinese companions every movement. His pale, cream-coloured skin glistened in the dark, almost completely covered by his work, dirty blood-red cloths.

Moonlight filtered through the one impossiably high up, A5 sized barred window, their ownly link to the outside world, alluminating the third figure in the cell, that of what looked to be a fifteen year old boys with a long, messy, chestnut, crimson, black and amythest streaked mid-thigh length braid. He sat on the floor, one knee up, one leg laying flat against the floor, spralled out infront of him, elbows rested on his kne, head in hands, cold, hate-filled violet-indigo eyes staring down at the floor, his pale, too pale. paper-white skin almost glowing in the dark, a slightly worn, torn black and crimson bandanna covering his forehead and the tips of his ears, his long bangs falling forward, covering hi snow softening eyes.

Flashback

"Aaaaah" A four year old boy whimpered, kind, expressive, innocent yet slightly hardened violet-indigo eyes welled with tears, desperatly blinkig them back, right hand clutching at his badly-swollen legt arm that was cacked with day-old blood, probabully broken, unfortunatly, the blinding-white pain in his arm returning now that it had been jarred.

Slumping down onto the dirty, rubbish-strewn back-ally ground, cradeling his arm to his chest, the street-rat, as he has so often been called during his short months-stay on the streets as a free boy, tryning deseprately to muffle his small, heart-wrenching sobs with his pale, dirty hand, clutching tightly at the small peice of paper that he needed to stay free; his ownership papers.

The older slaves, the ones now born into the Master's house nor born into slavery, ha doften talked about live, a life they longed for and had once lived; Life as free men and women, life without orders or masters or punishments. He had always listened on in facination, especially to Helen, one of the master's oldest slaves at twenty-eight. He had loved those stories, especially the ones about the large, green open-spaces and tall brown and green things tables were made of; The countryside, Helen had called them, and meadows, and forests. Master had been going to cell him, anyway, not liking the way his youngest daughter, Ann, had grown so attached to him, caring so deeply for him and his barely still-intact innocence and naievity only children could posess. So, when the Master had taken him out of the large house, the mannor, to go to the slave-market, and had been argueing with the slave-trader, a tall, bear-like man, over his price, he had grabbed his papers, and had ran. He had ran and ran and ran, but he had still yet to find the open-lands and forests Helen and the others had spoken of so often. He had, however, found that, on the streets, meals were even fewer and further-between than they had been back with the master, and others were strictly not to be trusted, nor taken lightly. That was how he had gotten his arm broken hours eairler.

His previously neat and fairly clean cloths; black troussers, an overly big black peasent shirt that hung off o fone shoulder, and black silk ribbon the master's daughter had givin him for his hair, were now even more worn-looking, scuffed and dirtied with blood and grime. Loose strands of chestnut, crimson, black and anythest-streaked hair escaped his now messy braid, curtining around slightly pointey-tiped, elf-like ears.

"Hey, kid" The chestnut-haired boy jumped, eyes darting around, looking for an escape route, finding none, before eyes wide, settling on the newcommer.

He had tanned, dirt-streaked skin, dirty blond, slightly shaggy, shoulder length hair and street-hardened emerald-green eyes. He looked about six, seven years of age.

Gently taking hold of the boys injured arm, he said, in a soothing voice as the four-year old whimpered, struggling, trying to back away. "Sush, come on, kid, it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt'cha. I just need ta see ya arm, 'kay" cradiling the broken arm in both hands, he turned it, inspecting the swelling with a frown, muttering something unintelligble under his breath. the boy's struggling ceased as a fain, lime-green glow surrounded the blond-haired boy, moving out of his hands, down, through into his broken arm, surrounding it for a moment, before faiding, leaving a now completely healed arm behind.

Letting out a sigh of relif, the boy rolled his shoulders, looking up, smilling warmly at the indigo-eyed boy. "I'm Solo." He introduced himself. Tilting his head to the side, studying the wide-eyed boy, taking in his appearence; everything from the wide, odly-coloured indigo eyes, to the tips of his tiny pointed eard, to the small, deceptively insignificant-looking peice of paper clutched tightly in his small, grubby hands. Seemingly comming to a conclusion, he continued. "I'm a half-werewolf. I also know basic healing , barrier and concealing magic."

The boys eyes widened, incredibally, even further, his little mouth hanging open. "Your not 'asspost to tell people that you're a hambun-chi 'nd that you have kitanai-chi" He whispered.

"Just because someone's half-youkai it don't mean that they;ve got dirty blood. We're children of Taboo, we are. We're not monsters, not human's playthings, not demons gone wrong, we're just different Is'all".

End of Flashback

The fifteen year old teen with violet-indigo eyes smilled bitterly, head falling back, pale neck arching, head resting against the damp stone wall. The irrate chinese teen, still pacing, was now muttering darkly in Mandarin, furious onyx eyes gleaming in the dark, ice blue orbs now lowered to watch the floor, eyes almost closed, a blank look masking his features.

Flashback

"Come on, kid, stop hiding back there and get out here so I can introduce you to the others." Solo called back as he entered the old warehouse, the indigo-eyes boy, warily hiding behind the door, ready to bolt is needs be.

The warehouse was full of activity. Almost eighty, by the looks of it, street-urchins, ages ranging from two to nineteen by the looks of it, almost all hambun-chi's of some sort, all children of taboo, as Solo had called them, all of them... free...

The indigo-eyed boy reluctantly crept forward, eyes watching Solo, his savior, argueing with a group of about eight other kondomo no youkai, the other occupents of the warehouse gathering around to form a circle, trying to see what Solo, their young-leader, was agruing so feircely about.

"Hey, kid, come over here for a sec" Solo beckened to him, the other half-youkai's parting, moving out of his was as he cautiously crept forward to stand beside Solo.

"Solo, you're gotta be shitting us! Ya really expect us ta believe you spent the last four days followin' that" One of the older gang members, a half were-leapord, sneered, looking down at the tiny violet-indigo eyed boy, who was still tightly clutching at the small, all-important peice of paper.

"Yea, Solo, he doesnt look very useful- more of a liability, if you ask me" ANother girl, a half neko-jin added, glancing atthe tiny wide-eyed boy. "Looks human" She spat.

"Dont. You. Dare." Solo growled possesivly protectively, pinning her to the wall faster than any of them could follow. "Are you questioning my judgement, Sarah" Solo's head shot around, hard green eyes softening as he caught sight of the scared-looking four year old.

Dropping Sarah, Solo walked forward, crouching down so he was at eye-leval with the smaller boy. "Hey, kid, it's ok. There's nothing to be scared of here, 'kay" The indigo-eyed boy nodded, sniffing. "Now, these guys here wont let you stay unless you can prove that you're not human an' that you wont be a liability. 'Kay? Can ya do that, kid" Solo asked him gently.

Looking thoughtful for a moment, the young boy nodded, holding up the peice of paper that he had been guarding so feircely for the past month.

Solo took the paper cautiously, eyes flicking over it. "Hey, Hilde, get over here" Solo called loudly, a small, blue-haired girl, dark-eyed, pale-skinned girl, looking to be about a year, maybe two years older than the violet-eyed boy, came over. A were panther, by the looks of her.

"Yes, Solo" She asked, smilling friendly over at the young boy who was now trying, unsucessfully, to hide behind Solo's legs.

"Read this an' tell tell me what it says" He ordered, passing her the small document, ignoring the boy's panicked gaze.

"It's ok, kid, Hilde's only readin' it for us- she used to be a slae, ya see- they taught her how ta read, for some reason. I think the Lady had a soft spot for her 'cause she kinda looked like her deat daughter or somethin'. So, Hil', what's it say" Solo asked, turning to face the smal half-panther youkai.

Wide-eyed, mouth hanging open slightly, she stared at the violet-eyed boy, gawping. "Holy shinigami! Solo, you'll never believe this! Fckin' hell, kid, why the hell'd anyone want ta sell you! Bloody hell, either ya previous owner was a complete human or- oh wait, we are talkin' 'bout humans here, aint we? Jesus-fuckin'-christ"

Blink-blink.

The indigo-eyed boy blinked at the rather colourful-language the small blue-haired half-youkai came out with.

"Wanna put that in English for us, Hil'"

Eyes shining, Hildi squeeled, hugging the indigo-eyed boy tightly, before letting go, visibally bouncing up and down. "Calm down, breath, explain" Solo ordered, ruffeling the four-year old boy's hair.

"Oh Solo, if you knew! You'd be just as excited, So', I swear" Calming slightly, Hilde continued, a note of aw in her voice. "It's him, Solo, he's him"

"Hilde, you're not exactly makin' any sense, kid."

"She never does! Comes from spendin' too much time with humans when she was younger" Another half-youkai laughed at the small girl.

"He's shinigami's current incarnation" Hilde firmly said above their laughter, quickly silencing them. "It has to be him, it's all here! Look- 'shows signes of being a shadow-mage, necromancy, appears to be immortal- real age unknown, healing, advanced streangth, speed stealth- exceptional felxibility and weaponry skills- both in making, using reapiring, advanced sight and hearing, gifted with explosives- thought to be a half dark elf- it's gotta be him! You ever heard of any other youkai, let alone a half-breed able to use necromancy shadow magic! And at his age! If he's not the new Shinigami, than I'm not a were-panther"

"I always thought she was a common tabby-cat! A few muttered agreements came from the other half-youkai present.

"Shut it" Solo snapped, glaring around at those who were bad-mouthing the petit blue-haired girl. Crouching down, looking straight into indigo-violet eyes, he quietly, calmly and gently asked him. "Hey, kid. You know how I helped you heal your arm eairler" He nodded vigorusly. " And you know how it helped you ta trust me" Again, he nodded, this time slightly slower.

"Well, i need you to show these guys here some of the stuff you can do, ok" Solo asked. The boy looked thoughtful for a moment, seeming to consider it.

"I'm not 'asspost ta use my powers- that's what Helen said 'caues when I do people get asscared an' normal kondomo no youkai aint asspost ta be able ta do that sorta stuff.. buuuuuuut... seein' as you helped me... Helen said ta always say or show thank-you sooooo... 'Kay" H esmilled brightly. Solo blinked. "Ummmm, I need you uys ta move back a bit" He said.

Standing in the middle of the circle of kondomo no youkai, he closed his eyes, hands held loosly by his sides, consontrating. After a few moments, a deep, void- like aura began to surround him, crackling, eminating raw, pure power. Controalled, he slowly lifted both of his arms, cupping his hands together, creating a ball of black and grey energy, purple-eyes glowing eearily, before, with a flick of his rist, hurling the crackling energy ball down at the ground beheath his feet, a large, void-like crater opening beneath him. With a flash of pure-black, he sunk down, through the ground, into the hole, the void closing and dissapearing behind him.

Blinking, gawping, they all stood, staring in shock. Solo's eyes darted aroudn the room, looking for where the young boy had gone.

"Psst! Solo, was that 'kay" A small voice whispered.

Solo's head shot around, facing the shadowy corner behind him. Empty. Then, suddenly, the small, unearthly pale figure of a four-year-old boy pushed its way out, seemingly, from he shadows themselves, materialising, seconds later, besides the taller blond, stepping out of his shadow.

"Holy fuckin' Shinigami"

"I told ya so" Hilde crowed.

"Yes, kid, that was 'kay; more than ok" Solo smilled down at the beaming boy. "Ya got a name, kid"

"He shook his head. "We werent allowed name before cause we hadnt earned them- only really, really old kondomo no youkai had names, like Helen. She was, like, twenty-five"

Chuckling, Solo studyed him, smiling. "Well, seeing as I'm one, Solo, I think we'll call you two. Duo. Now, you'll never be alone, ok"

"'kay" Duo chirped, hugging Solo's leg tightly, beaming up at his savior, Solo.

End of Flashback

"Something's wrong. He's taking too long. Oh, Nataku, something must have happened to him" The chinese teen moaned, pacing becoming faster and faster.

"Wufei, calm down. There's nothing to worry about; he'll be fine. Nothing has happened to him" The blond calmly said, ice blue eyes opening to watch the anxious chinese male, Wufei, who had, upon hearing his words, stopped, eyes hardening, turning to glare at him.

"Zechs, how can you say that! He's not ok, I know he's not! He's like a brother, for fucks sake! I know that something has happened"

Flashback

"something's wrong, I know it is! Solo's been gone for too long! Something must have happened to him! I know! For fuck's sake, So's like my fuckin' big brother" The now eight year old Duo, eyes blaizing, a faint black aura surrounding him as he began to loose his temper, shouted angrely.

In four short years, Duo had gone from possible liability to second in command of their gang, now of just over two hundred. With Solo' help, he had began to master his powers, and with Hilde's help, he had learned all about his heratige as Shinigami's current incarnation, and about other gods whom may also have incarnations at that time, or in the near future.

"You fucking cowards! You may not give a shit, but I do! I'm gonna save Solo" He shouted, turning away from the others, running, determined to find his 'older brother', as the others thought Solo was to him, in reality, his first lover.

After half an hour of shadow-shifting (A/N what Duo did in previous flashback) from place to place, followed by almost an hour of flat-out running, he found him. He lay, near death, in a rapidly growing dark crimson pool, deep-red smears covering the walls of the allyway, as he slowly, painfully, bleed to death.

"No...no...nononononononono" Duo chocked, falling to his knees, crawling over towards his half-werewolf lover, head bent, eyes brimming with tears as he cradled his lovers broken, too-pale body in his lap. "No, Solo, no, please no!..."

"Boys...dont cry, kid..." Solo coughed, slightly glazed emerald green eyes opening painfully. "I love you, Duo..."

"I love you too, Solo...please, dont leave me, not like this, please! How can the gang survive without you, how-how can I got on without you" He sobbed.

"I'm sorry, D..uo... You will make a great leader, I know it... Look after them for me...look after... yourself...move...on" Solo gasped, breathing starting to slow.

"Who did this" Duo asked coldly.

"Duo"

"WHO" HE shouted, clutching at Solo's shoulders, pulling him up into a sitting position.

"...youkai...full-blood...s..." Solo breathed. "I love you, Du...o... One...last kiss...for... old Solo"

Duo leant down, firmly but gently pressing his ruby-red lips against his dying lovers blue-tinged lips, staring deep into glazed emerald green orbs, two crystaline tears trailing silently down his pale, dirt-streaked cheeks as his savior, his brother, his mentor, his lover, his whole world died in his arms.

They stayed like that for minits, hours, days. To Duo, time lost all meaning.

Once kind, joy-filled, loving violet-indigo eyes opened, now cold, bitter, pure-hatred and fury clouding them. Energy crackled around him as he hovered, shadows forming around him as a black cloak, violet-indigo eyes now flecked with crimson, a colour that would forever haunt him. A pale, greeny-white orb left Solo's lifeless body, hovering for a moment, before allowing itself to be absorbed by the furious god-of-death, the first soul he would ever reap.

With a blinding, abyss-like flash, Duo appeared back outside their gang's-no, his gang's hideout, using his dark-elfin powers, mixed with his newly-aquired barrier magic, to hide his new-found look and current lapse of controal over his form, using a glamor spell to hide it from the others.

Pushing the large steel-door open with an echoing, eerie 'screeeee' sound, he immediatly sensed that something was wrong. Blood. The steanch hit him. Blood, everywhere; painted on the walls, smeared across windows and few, meager possessions that belonged to various gang members, dripping from the ceiling, pooling on the floor. Bodies. Over one hundred bodies. One hundred and ninety-three. Some decapitated, some partially eaten, disembowled, mutilated, raped, tourtured, spines snapped, limbs missing, bite-shaped chunks of flesh and bone missing, some, fully drained of their life-giving crimson fluid.

The trembling, blood-spattered figure of nine-year-old Hilde, knees pressed against her chect, curled up in the far corner of the room, eyes wide, unseeing, unable, unwilling to comprehend the horrors she had been forced to watch, unable to face-up to the death of her childhood friends, her family, her entire world, destroyed in the space of a few hours.

Standing in the centre of the room, admitst the carnage, they stood. Eight full-blooded vampires and six full-blooded werewolves; the cause of all of the carnage, the deaths, Solo's death...

Duo, trembling with rage, barely able to keep his glamor in place, asked the one-question that he needed to be answered, the one question that would haunt him, the one answer that could save or destroy him.

"Why... why did you do this? Why did you kill them, your own kind! I could understand if they were humans, but not this! Why did you kill them, why did you kill Solo" Duo, voice deadly calm, wavered slightly, as the full-blooded youkais turned their attention on him.

Laughing cruely, one of the vampires answered him. "Our kind? Child, they, you, are nothing more than a filthy half-breed. You and they are not our kind. You are even more worthless than the lowly, dirty, corrupt humans. You, they were nothing more than a mistake."

End of Flashback

Wufei and Zechs' argueing fell silent as the faint sound of steadily approaching foot steps reached them. The guards were approaching.

Flash Back

Furious, Duo lowered his head, trembling with rage, a few crystal-like tears spilling from rage-filled eyes.

"Awww, look, the ickle hambun-chi's crying" The vampire taunted him.

"You will pay... YOU WILL PAY" Duo shouted, unable and unwilling to hold the darkness, his darkness, back anymore, violet-indigo orbs clouding, becoming crimson as the shadows returned to aid their master, as the recently deceased were called back from their eternal slumber to serve their master, to avenge the deaths their masters enmys had caused, that had caused their masters pain and anger.

In the end, only a sevearly weakened, unconcious, eight-year-old half-youkai, Duo, and nine year old Hilde were left alive, all alone, amoung the bloody, corpse-filled room that had once been so full of life, of activity, of love, that had been their home.

End of flashback

Duo opened his eyes slowly, crimson-fleacked violet-indigo stareing, emotionlessly, unseeing, as the barred-wall slid open, two guards, one obviously experiances, one new, threw a bruised and bloody figure of a fifteen year old blond-haired boy, aqau-marine eyes closed, unconcious. Before the unconcious boy's body could hit the floor, Wufei darted forward, catching him, cradeling him gently in his arms.

Zechs stalked forward, growling animilistically, bareing tiger-like fangs at the new guard foolish enough to step too far into their terrirory. The older guard quickly grabbed his foolish, younger colleague, slamming the bars silently shut, nodding his apology to the furious half white tiger.

Crimson-flecked eyes now in focus, Duo fixed his gaze on the cocky, slightly shaken younger guard and the older, more experienced and more likely to survive of the two, both taking a few steps back when they met his furious, terririying stare.

"Bring bandages, and clean water" Wufei, voice deadly-calm, unwavering, ordered, as he brushed the blonds blood and sweat soaked bangs away from his forehead.

"Oh? And why should we listen to a dirty hambun-chi" The younger of the two guards sneered.

Duo turned his gaze back on him, crimson flecked violet-indigo gleaming in the dark, almost glowing. "How would your employer like it if not only did he loose one of his most prized, popular, entertaining and valuable fighter-healers, but also two of his worthless, overpaid, over confidant guards as payment for what belongs to me"

"Sh-Shi" The younger guard stammered, backing away. The second guard, the older of the two, having left minits eariler, returned, approaching the small metal hatch, pushing the bandages, a medium-sized bowl of warm water, extra food and a small, once sky-blue blanket through the barred hatch, Duo nodding his thanks approval, Zechs collecting the supplies, taking them over towards the other two younger teens.

"You cannot be serious! Why waist so much on one worthless pitfighter" The younger guard argued, being cut off by the older guard.

"You're new here, kid. You'll soon learn that no-one messes with those who belong to Shinigami- Shenlong, Angel and Shiro-Neko. Those who do dont last long around here." He warned, nodding one last time to Duo, before leaving.

As the sound of the guards echoing footsteps slowly faided, dissapearing, Duo stood, streaching, now crimson-free violet-indigo eyes drifting over the cells other three occupents; Wufei, crouched, credeling the unconcious petit blond's body to himself, as Zechs, the older, taller blons, spreas the blanket out for him to lay the unconcious boy on, prepairing the supplies.

"Urrrg..." The small blond groaned slightly, bright, sparkiling, innocently-naieve aqua-marine eyes groggily, painfully blinking open. "...owie..." catching site of Wufei and Zechs, he smilled sheepishly. "Um...oopse"

Zechs sighed, rolling his eyes as he crouched down, starting to gently clean and wrap his wounds.

"You tried to talk your opponent out of fighting again, didnt you" Wufei asked wearily, sighing as he just smilled faintly.

"Of course."

"Quatre... You cannot continue this foolishness! You cannot continue to risk your life, time and time again" Wufei fell silent as Quatre flinched and Zechs froze, as Duo approached.

"I-I'm sorry, Duo, truely I am! But I-I cant! I cannot just kill them" Quatre cried, eyes brimming with tears, turning his head to face away from the taller boy.

"Who was it" Duo asked quietly.

"A half were-panther- William, they said his name was, and three half were-phoneix's; Roko, Hachi and Shichi (A/N six, eight and seven in Japanese)" was Quatre's whispered reply.

Sighing, Duo smilled faintly. "Quatre, never loose your faith and belif in others. Never become a killer; Dont let them win. Keep that faith, kid. But please, try to stay alive, blondie, otherwise I'll have to let Shinigami loose for a week or three to avenge ya" Duo smilled down at his surrogent little brother, Quatre laughing quietly, smiling in return as Zechs and Wufei visibally relaxed.

Crouching down besides them, Duo brushed Quatre's bangs back, resting one pale hand, palm down, on his forehead, violet-indigo orbs locked with aqua-marine as he began to sing softly in elvish, a paint, fuzzy black aura surrounding them both, flowing into Quatre, most, but not quite all of Quatre's visiable wounds fading, healing, within seconds, moments before Duo collapsed, silently falling sideways into Zechs waiting arms.

"Oh, Duo... Why cant you allow us to be stroung for you, just once? Why must you do this all by yourself? Wufei and I love you, you know that... Allow us to look after you for a change."

Zech's PoV

My name is Zechs, just Zechs. I have no past; not one that I can remember, anyway, and, untill six months ago, no future either. Not untill they accepted me; Shenlong, the feirce, honorable dragon-warrior, fire-mage; Angel, the part-angel, light-mage, physic healer, and shinigami, the most feared, most infamos of them all. We are the hambun-chi, the kondomo no youkai, the ones with kitani chi. We are the children of Taboo, half-human, half something else. Feared by one, the mistakes of another, despised by both, slaughtered and enslaved by them.

I am Shiro-neko, part white-tiger, genetically modified, not born as a child of taboo, or so They told me.

We are the children of Taboo, and we have had enough.

End of Chapter one

To be continued...

Authors Notes:

Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? With all the coursework my evil-teachers have been setting, I honestly havent had time to update any of my fics recently. Plus, I have been working on this little old thing for about two months now... Sooooo, what do people think? Good? Bad? Crappy? Down-right awful? Review-worthy?

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
/


	2. chapter two : Angel

**Kondaomo No Youkai**

Title: Kondomo no youkai

Category: Gundam Wing

Genere: Supernatral, Angst, Romance

Warnings: Mentions of slavery, AU (alternative Universe), OOC (out of character), bad language, referneces to abuse, slavery, may contain mentions of child abuse, may contain references to non-graphic rape (may not be included- may only be implied), non- main character death, YAOI (MALE-MALE SLASH), Yuri (may be mentioned).

Rating: pg13 / R (may go up in the near future)

Pairings: ...? (You'll have to wait and see, now, wont you?)

Authors notes: ...I have no excuses for this. forgive me please read review!.. The result of late-night saiyukai reading mixed with fanfic-reading...

Disclaimer: I own nothing... :(... the characters belong to the lovely people at Bandai and Sunrise and in Japan... If I did, it would not have been sutiable for little children to watch... It woluld have been full of slashey-goodness :)

Summary: In a world where humans rule supreme, the full-blooded supernatral keep themselves to themselves, the abominations, the half-breeds, are treated as lower than dirt, as personal servents, as pit-fighter, as play-things, as slaves. The old generations condoned it, the new know not the truth, the kondomo no youkai suffer in silence, those who rebel, falling out of favor. Those living on the streets, more often than not, captured, forced to be pit-fighters. Chances of surviving training: 70:1, life expectencey once training is completed; 3-6 months max. Chances of four friends surviving making it out of there? Zero.

Key words:

If any of the following words' translations are incorrect please e-mail me! Thank-you!

Kondomo no youkai child of demon. I've been reading waaaay too much Saiyuki recently... In this fic humans will use youkai or kondomo no youkai as an insult (unless some wonderful person out there wishes to tell me the Japanese term for demon spawn or half blood, or abomination)

kogatana Japanese short swords

hambun-chi half-blood

kitanai-chi dirty blood

demon spawn akurei tamago

half demon hanyo (Thank-you dark-spiritwolf for the two translations!)

also called Children of Taboo - used to be called children of tabpp before bred for fighting slavery because many saw it as an offence to the gods a risk of angering both demon human gods by cross-breeding

Key:

FLASHBACK flashback

- Dream - dream

'blablabla' thoughts

" ladedadeda" speech

- lalalalalalalalalalalalalala - phycic/ mental conversation

WARNINGS: mild violence, memory-loss (A/N amnesia? Cant spell it), set one year before ch.1, mentions of rape (NON-GRAPHIC!)

Chapter Two:

(: One Year Eairler:)

Bang! Crack, crack! Smack! Creak!

The grunts and groans of the pit fighters training mixed with the sounds of a well-used punching bag being oblitirated by one furious half dark-elf.

The communial training for the pit fighters was full, the large room crowded, wall to wall with pit-fighter hanyo, all avoiding The Corner, fearful of what would happen if they dare approach Him. Word had spread, fast; Shinigami was in a black mood, infact, he was in a fucking terriable mood, ready to kill the first thing he came across to vent his anger. Apparently, some rich humans had tried to buy him a few days eairler. He was still pissed off.

The rooms occupents took no real notice nor interest as four guards came in, dragging an unconcious figure, a blond boy, about fourteen, by the looks of him, bruised and bloody, behind them. He looked to be human. Fuck.

The news of Shinigami's foul mood having reached the guards, the blond's four escorts quickly left, leaving the akurei tamago to gather around the unconcious boy, whispering, discussing what they wanted to do with him- most in favor of either beatin the shit out of him, raping him, killing him or a mixture of all three; all wanting a chance to 'test him out' before Shinigami caught sight of him.

Duo, finally noticing the lack of noise and training, stopped his training, stalking forward, the crowd instantly parting for him, backing a safe-distance away. Duo's previously angry violet-indigo eyes turned cold, pure rage evident in the now crimson-flecked orbs. Growling lowly, he stalked forward, snatching the unconcious boy up off of the floor, holding him in his firm grasp by his throat, feet dangling inches from the floor. Snarling savagly at those who still dared to look at him, causing them to turn fearfully, going back to what they had been doing before. Snarling softly, Duo didnt notice as the pale boys pain-filled eyes cracked open as he awoke, glancing up at his captor, eyes wide, darting around, confusion plain to see in aqua-marine orbs,not knowing where he was.

Duo, noticing that the blond boy had apparently regained conciousness, he tightened his grip. "Humans arent welcome down here" He hissed, eyes narrowing, glaring at the blond.

Aqua-marine eyes widened. -Human? I'm not...-

Duo's eyes widened, grip loosining, almost dropping the blond as he heard the voice entering his head. Tightining his grip, Duo's gaze hardened, before dropping him, grabbing him by the shoulder, dragging him away from the training room, down the bleak, dark stone corridors, towards his room, ignoring the other hanyo's groans and muttering about not getting a go with the newbie before he got broken, all being silenced by one glare from Duo.

Upon reaching his cell, Duo pushed the petit blond non too gently down onto his makeshift bed, slightly taken aback when the blond didnt appear to be afraid of him, or the situation.

"Arent you scared that I'll have my wicked way with you before handing you over to the others for a turn?" He commented offhandedly, head tilted to one side.

The blond, tilting his head, studied Duo thoughtfully, looking at him closely before quietly answering him. "No. You wouldnt do that." Then, smiling slightly, he added. "And besides, you do not seem to be the sharing kind to me" He smilled innocently as Duo spluttered, staring at him in disbelif.

"Where am I? I mean, where is here?" He asked.

Duo, looking slightly fazed, recovered quickly, before answering. "We're in the pits" He stated coolly, leaning back against the wall, arms crossed, eyes never leaving the petit blond.

"Oh, come now, it cannot be that bad-" The petit blond started, before being cut off by Duo.

"No, blondie, The Pits- the modern day collasium. You know, the place where half blooded youkai like us are trained, tourtured, forced to fight, all for those fuckin' humans amusement and pleasure. Ringing any bells, kid?" Duo snarled softly, expecting the blond to flinch, or at the very least jump or look scared.

He merely frowned, saying "That's not very nice."

Duo blinked in disbelif. 'How can anyone be so innocent... so-so... naieve?' "Who are you?" He asked, voice full of suspition and disbelif.

Smiling brightly, he sat up, back straight, head held high, sitting as one would expect a royal or wealthy nobel to hold themselves. "I am Quatre..." he trailled off, frowning, before moments later, looking close to tears.

"What!" Duo snapped, fighting the impulse to comfort the small teen.

"I-I... I cannot remember anything... I cannot remember anything else..." Quatre whispered, crystaline tears trickling silently down his pale, cream coloured cheeks, splashing down onto the dirty blankets that he sat on.

Giving into instinct, Duo darted forward to comfort him, pulling the smaller boy, barely a year younger than him, into his arms, onto his lap, making quiet, soothing noises in an attempt to calm him.

Fifteen minits later Quatre lay leaning back against Duo, Duo's fingers entertwined in his hair, winding and running them through Quatre's lond blond bangs, gently rocking him, head leaning back against hte cold stone wall.

"You'd better not tell anyone about this, ya know, Blondie. I have a reputation ta keep" Duo drawled, smiling as the blond sleepily nodded. "What do you remember? From before, I mean."

"Not much, just images, really... A tall, bear-like man... rooms... lots of them, richly decorated... a-a woman, crying... angry... lots of angry faces, angry, so angry, glaring... hate me... girls... twenty-nine of them..." Quatre choked, tears leaking, trickling down his face again.

"What are you?" Duo changed the subject in an attempt to distract him. "After all, telepathy us a rare enough amoung youkai, let alone anoung humans; it's almost unheard of. It's too rare amoung humans for you to just happen to have been put down here with the damned like me." Duo added the last bit under his breath.

Brightining slightly, Quatre exclaimed. "I can remember! I'm a half-angel... a light-mage, healer, immortal... and elemental... and I can use chi and barriers and..." Quatre trailled off again, looking down, bangs covering his eyes.

"What now!" Duo asked wearily.

"You'll laugh at me!" Quatre pouted, arms crossed, a fiery blush covering his pale skin.

Frowning, Duo sighed. "I promise I wont laugh."

"Promise?" Quatre warily checked.

Tilting Quatre's head, twisting him around so that he could look, violet-indigo into aqua-marine orbs. "I promise."

Quatre stood, taking two steps back, closing his eyes. Seconds later, a white-gold aura currounded him, making it seem as though his hair and skin was glowing, the golden-white aura spreading out behind him, forming two long , delecate, pure-white skeletal angel wings, before the real thing- shining white-silver, feathery angel wings burst out from his shoulder blades, pure white-gold flecked with crimson- blood, a flicker of pure agony crossing his angelic features, before he opened his wings, spreading them out, silling the cell.

Quatre kept his eyes lowered. "I did say that I was a half-angel..."

Duo took a few steps forward, noting that Quatre flinched, expecting laughter, contempt, horror, pain, as he, on some subconcious leval, could remember.

Tilting his head, Duo smilled, reaching around behind his long chestnut braid to remove the slightly wripped black and crimson bandana covering his forehead and ears, revealing the delecatly pointed elf-like ears. "I'm a hald dark elf; I'm also SHinigami's current incarnation, umoung other things" Duo stood still, allowing the weeping blond to fall into his arms, hugging him feircely. "It's alright now, Angel, I'll protect you. You're safe with me"

The earily hours of the next morning found Quatre in the large, dirty training rooms, cautiously testing out various peices of equiptment as he waited for Duo to return back from his 'meeting' with the owner of the pits, their Master.

Sighing, Quatre sat down. He missed Duo already. He had only known him for barely twenty-four hours, but had already formed a connection with the experienced pit-fighter. Not paying attention to what was going on around him, he didnt notice that he was no longer alone, he didnt notice when the three smirking half-vampires came up behind him didnt notice untill it was too late, untill the ring leader had pushed him back against the wall, the other two vampires pinning one arm each to the wall, ignoring the tempereroly stunned blonds feeble struggles, the confusion clearly evident in his aqua-marine eyes, ignoring his pleas and cries, asking them what they were doing, why they were doing this, as the ring leader roughly grabbed at his baggy pale-blue pants through his long, pale robes, sneering, backhanding him to keep him quiet.

"Well, well, well. I must say, we were surprised to see you here again, in one peice, after Shinigami got first go wit hyou. You must be a resillient little thing. Lets see just how resillient, hm?" He smirked, forcing himself upon the struggling blond, roughly biting Quatre's ruby-red bottem lip, tearing it open, licking the crimson drops greedily before it could trickle away.

Crack!

The sound of slightly damp snapping echoed throuought the now almost full room. Quatre looked from side to side, both his vampiric captors looking, wide-eyed in shock, before looking forward. Blood gurgled and trickled down, out from his attackers mouth, the once-beautiful face twisting, distorted in pain, as his body spasamed weakly.

A pale, crimson-streaked fist protruded from his chest, a bloody, blackened heart clutched within the fingers. With one quick jerk, the fist retreated, the vampire, dissintagrating infront of his eyes, turning into dust, before collapsing in on itself.

Quatre, eyes wide, relif entering aqua-marine orbs as aqua-marine met pure crimson. "Duo..."

Snarling, Duo lanched himself at the other two vampires, leavign them both bruised, broken and bloody on the cold cement training room floor, lying and bleeding on the pile of dust that had, moments eairler, been their leader.

The room was silent.

Voice deadly calm, he coldly stated. "This is Angel. Angel is not human, he is one of us. He is MINE. From now on, he is under Shinigami's protection. You so much as think a bad thought about him, you answer to me."

No-one tried anything like that again with Quatre, with or without Duo's presence near by.

To be continued...

End of chapter two

Authors Notes:

Being sick sucks... I feel baaaaad! Thank-you for the reviews , just to show my appretiation, I updated soooo soon! (Please note, this was meant to be posted last friday... ch, I got bored! be nice Review!)

A really, really, ultra-big thank you to:

KDA: thank-you for the review! ...interesting?...YAY! hands KDA chibi angel-Quatre plushie with pretty sparklie wings 

phoenix1: awwwwww! thankies-you! I'm one of your fav authors? cries I'm so happy! I know, I know, spelling! I'm tryin over here! I havnt got a spell checker need a beta reader cause I lost my one... Chibi bad Wufei tried to run? bad, bad fei-chan! good thinking with the Kantana! Oooo, I know! hands Phoenix1 chibi hyper-happy-hugging Duo plushie If Duo cant threaten hug fei-chan into submission, no-one can! Bwahahahahahahaha!

dark-spiritwolf: thank-you for the review! I'm glad you like it so far think it's original! I hope you keep reviewing thank you sooooo much for the two translations! hands dark-spiritwolf chibi demon-shinigami mode Duo crimson-eyed plushie 

Rena: Yay! thank-you for the review! I'm glad you like it sooooo far! You're looking forward to it? yay! I updated soooon, see, see? now no-one can complain that I dont update regularly! Mwahahahahahaha!... I agree, Q-chan's cute! I thought he would have tried to talk his opponent out of it rather than fight cause that's what he tried in the series... hands Rena chibi Shinigami-Duo protecting angel-Quatre plushie 

Mithros: Mithros, Mithros, Mithros. Have you ever known me to leave out a character or three? Especially Treize-Koi? Dont worry; They'll be in there somewhere, soooooon! Thanky-you for the review! hands Mithros Chibi Trowa Heero confused plushies 

ApplesRazorblades: thank-you for the review! I'm glad you liked it so far! hands ApplesRazorblades chibi Solo plushie 

Two-Bit Wannabe : I updated! Thank-you for the review! There are a lot of un-happy Duo fics out there if you look for Duo angst, all 'cause of his past. Some are good, others... ne... hands Two-Bit Wannabe brooding Chibi-Duo plushie Cute begging Quatre plushie 

ruby : glad you liked it! hands ruby chibi Duo plushie 

Dark Devotions: thank-you! hands Dark Devotions confused-looking chibi Quatre plushie (Nice username!)

Elisabeth : I'm glad you liked it liked possesive Duo! I updated, see? Thank-you! hands Elisabeth possesive chibi DUo plushie 


End file.
